There are a number of situations where people need protection from the sun, particularly the UV radiation portion of sunlight that can cause sunburn and long term damage to the skin. Infants in particular are sensitive to sunlight yet there are many instances when infants will be potentially exposed to sunlight, such as in a stroller or in a car seat. In addition, the infant might be exposed to flying objects that could injure or discomfort the infant.
It is desirable to provide a protective screen for the infant in these and other situations.